


Snapshots of a Different Life

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Napping, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sleepy Cuddles, implied BDSM, naps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Just a series of unconnected five-ten paragraph ‘x reader’ oneshots with assorted marvel cinematic universe characters written on my IPad while I wait for a new laptop charger to arrive.Ratings and Summaries will be on each chapter. If you would like to request one of your own, please send an ask to my tumblr ‘shewhohangsoutincemeteries’.Latest Characters: Loki, Bruce Banner, Rocket Raccoon, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers.NOTE: A second Steve x Reader drabble has been added :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Rocket Raccoon/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Loki Laufeyson x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look at a BDSM session between you and the Prince of Asgard.
> 
> Rated: Adult for implied sexual situations.
> 
> Note: While brief, this is my first attempt at writing Loki, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.

“Oh, darling...” Loki all but purred in your ear as he moved to stand in front of you, his voice a teasing lilt that somehow managed to speak of both pity and sin. A shiver danced down your spine as he trailed cool fingers over your cheek, brushing sweat-damp strands of hair away from your face. “Perhaps I’ve been too hard on you. You Midgardians are so much more fragile... much quicker to break.”

There was a kind of lascivious, knowing gleam to his gaze, one that made your breath quiver as you exhaled. You stood bare, exposed, in front of him, legs unsteady from over-stimulation. “I can take it.”

His expression broke into a wolffish smirk, and he rubbed your jaw lightly to ease the tension there. His other hand ghosted over the bare skin of your chest, lingering teasingly at your sternum. Despite the cold edge to his touch, everywhere his skin met your seemed to burn wonderfully. “There’s no shame in needing a break, pet.”

You turned your head, catching his thumb between your teeth. You bit down a little harder than necessary, smiling as he hissed in response. His fingers flexed against your cheek, and he slid them into your hair as you released him. They tightened suddenly and he jerked your head back, exposing the column of your neck to him. A gasping moan caught in your throat as he did.

_“I can take it.”_

Loki dragged his lips over the side of your neck, body moving to press against yours suggestively . His teeth grazed over your pulse point before finding the lobe of your ear.

“Good.”


	2. Bruce Banner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place the night before the events of ‘Age of Ultron’ begins, your ability of empathic persuasion has made you the perfect partner for Bruce in the field. He realises in a moment of simple domestic intimacy, he realises how much he cares for you.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences.

You found the doctor in the same room you’d left him in hours before, tucked away in the corner of his private lab in the Avengers Tower. You’d spent most of the evening together; Tony had wanted to test out some new tech he’d worked into your mission suit, and with your natural-born gift of empathic persuasion being a significant factor in Bruce’s control of the Hulk, you were essentially working as his partner in the field. So, he’d lingered as you’d worked, quietly interjecting his own ideas to Tony as he adjusted his calculations. You’d been whisked away for dinner by Natasha and Steve, and now even Tony had retired for the night, so the Tower felt almost eerily quiet. 

Bruce was settled in an armchair in the corner, leg bent to rest his ankle on his other knee, book open in his lap and his temple supported on his fingertips, elbow on the armrest. The light of the lamp hanging over him glanced off the frames of his glasses and caught in the edges of silver beginning to show in his dark curls, and you watched him for a moment before speaking. He looked up as you did, dragged out of his revery by the sound of your voice.

“You know, we’re supposed to be on the quinjet in like, four hours,” you pointed out quietly. A soft, amused smirk curved your lips as he looked up at you, a pleasant kind of surprise lighting his features. He’d clearly been so engrossed in what he was reading that he hadn’t hear the doors beep as you’d entered. You held one of the steaming mugs of tea you carried out to him, and he took it gratefully. “It’s decaf.”

Bruce gave you a tired smile, straightening slightly, his book falling closed in his lap. The fingers that had rested against his temple slid down to his chin, and he rubbed them lightly along his jawline thoughtfully. “Should I be taking that as a hint?”

“Only if you know what’s good for you, Doc.” You teased affectionately, moving to sit on the arm of his chair. He shifted in his seat as you did, letting you set your feet on the cushion between his legs. The two of you had spent a lot of time together over the last three years, both in the field and out, but it still surprised him sometimes just how at ease you made him feel. “Besides, I’m not sure you falling asleep in the middle of the job is going to help anyone tomorrow.”

He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. “I wouldn’t worry about it. The team only needs me to point the other guy in the right direction.”

“That’s not the only reason,” you argued lightly. After a brief moment you reached out instinctively, brushing your fingers through his hair. You rearranged a wavy lock almost absentmindedly, fingers grazing through the hair behind his ear before returning your hand to your lap. “The big guy’s got nothin’ on you.”

Bruce looked up at you with an almost bashful smile on his lips before shaking his head in a kind of self-depreciating amusement. He had spent the last three years with you by his side, using your gifts to ease his anxieties and helping him to control the Hulk, and he’d honestly never realised just how much of that good feeling came just from  you.  Not from your abilities, but from simply being beside you, hearing your voice, feeling those casual, almost intimate touches. You were a balm, an energy that found his and lightened it.

How rare it was for him to just be... him. No feeling of the Hulk bubbling under the surface of his psyche. And he felt that with you.

Your eyebrow quirked in amusement as you noticed him watching you. “What?”

Bruce shook his head. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

Your cheeks warmed at the unexpected compliment, and you brushed hair behind your ear self-consciously. “Why, because I remember you like honey and not sugar in your tea?”

He exhaled a quiet laugh. “Something like that.”

“C’mon,” you stood, offering him your hand. He took it after a second, and you tugged him up out for the seat. “To bed with you, Dr. Banner. We’ve got Nazi ass to kick tomorrow. I can even work my mojo if you need it; you’ll sleep like a baby.”

“Okay, okay...” he agreed reluctantly, warmth settling in his chest and swirling wonderfully in his belly as he let you lead him from the lab, mugs and book forgotten. After a moment he realised your hand was still wrapped around his, and he gave it a tentative, experimental squeeze. A shy smile flashed over his features for a second when he felt you squeeze his back, interlacing your fingers with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my first time writing Bruce so I would really appreciate any feedback. I’ve also been in a real Bruce-appreciation mindset of late, so you can probably expect more Bruce x Reader stories sometime in the future.


	3. Rocket Raccoon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Guardians leave Earth with Thor after the events of ‘Endgame’, you realise that there’s one last thing you have to do...
> 
> Rating: General Audiences.

“You gonna tell me what we’re doin’ here, doll?” Rocket asked you, his tone laced with a kind of affectionate exasperation you knew he reserved for only you and Groot. It was nice to hear it again; he was different than he’d been five years ago. Half a decade had passed for you like a blink, but it had left Rocket quieter, more reserved. Seeing this softness in him again brought a smile to your face. “Quill’s gonna lose his shit if he thinks we’ve made off with the Benatar.”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” you replied tipsily, leading him eagerly though the myriad of enclosures. There were only a few lights left on along the walkway — no doubt for the benefit of the security team you were yet to run into — but with his superior eyesight he was having no trouble navigating the cobblestone. You, on the other hand, had stumbled more than once. 

The two of you had had more than a few drinks at Tony Stark’s wake; everyone had. But it was your last night on Terra before the crew left for the stars again, and something Morgan Stark had said sleepily had struck you with sudden inspiration. It had taken very little to convince Rocket to steal away with you for a couple of hours, and the other Guardians had all been either too preoccupied or too drunk to notice you leave.

“Besides,” you continued. “Since when are you worried about respecting the chain of command?”

Rocket scoffed derisively, and you smirked at the familiar posturing. “Just... let’s get on with it, alright?”

You grinned excitedly, coming to a stop in front of a relatively small enclosure. You held your hands out in front of you grandly, gesturing to the creatures inside. “Ta-Da!”

Rocket leaned forward sceptically, eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

Two fluffy little bandits were ambling around their compound, rummaging through the carefully landscaped undergrowth for insects. One looked up at you, ears perked up curiously for a moment before it went back to its own business.

You looked down at Rocket incredulously, waving your arms at them again. “They’re raccoons!”

“They’re... what?”

“Raccoons!”

You hadn’t been able to believe it when you realised Rocket had worked with the Avengers for five whole years without ever seeing a raccoon. Sure, he’d spent most of that time either away on the Benatar with Nebula or locked away in the labs of the Avengers Compound, but he’d been in New York for Christ’s sake! So, you’d had him fly you to Seneca Park Zoo, knowing they still had a couple of raccoons on exhibit. It had made more sense than wandering around the city looking in trash cans until you found one.

Rocket glared down at them again for a few long moments, his expression confused and measuring before he finally turned back to you again.

“They look nothing like me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment/leave kudos! And if you’ve got a request for a character rabble, send it over to my tumblr! Next up in the queue, Wanda, then Clint! :)


	4. Wanda Maximoff x Reader (Gender Neutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the events of ‘Civil War’ and ‘Infinity War’. You and Wanda have a romantic reunion. It’s pure fluff tbh.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences.

You smiled softly as you ran your fingertips through Wanda’s hair, untangling the wavy strands with a delicate touch. She had her head in your lap, eyes closed and a gentle curve to her lips at the sensation. The late afternoon sun warmed the two of you pleasantly, and you admired the way the dappled light filtered through the branches above you highlighted her features. “Have I told you how much I love the new colour?”

She smiled, eyes still closed, as you rolled a tendril of fiery red hair between your fingers. “You may have mentioned it.”

“Well, it’s worth repeating,” you said affectionately, teeth touching your bottom lip for a second. You sighed contentedly. “Y’know, even with you forgetting to actually bring the food to this little romantic interlude, this afternoon’s been pretty damn perfect. I mean, the whole you-being-an-international-fugitive-thing aside.”

Wanda’s eyes fluttered open, her mouth falling open in mock offence. “I didn’t forget to bring it; you were supposed to bring it.”

“Me? This was your idea.” you pointed out.

“And I’m supposed to just walk into a market or a deli and pick up lunch?” Wanda retorted playfully, the barest remains of her accent still lining the edges of her words. “I’m kind of an international fugitive.”

“Oh, please,” you scoffed jokingly, gesturing at your surroundings. The two of you were sitting under a tree in the middle of a park in Edinburgh, ignored by all those around you. “You’re not exactly holed up in some post-war bunker. I’ve been to your apartment, remember? You’re not even sharing it with the others.”

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. “Can you imagine?”

“I can’t decide who’d come to blows first,” you said with a grin. “But I’m pretty sure it’d end with Wilson being Nat’s bitch.”

Wanda’s laughter doubled at the thought, and you found yourself joining her, the two of you laughing until you felt tears begin to well in your eyes. With everything that had happened since you’d been asked to sign the Accords — ending up on opposite sides of the fight, having your friends arrested — you couldn’t remember the last time you’d laughed. And now, it was like all the mirth you missed was finding you now.

You smiled as you finally caught your breath, shaking your head. “I’ve missed you.”

She grinned up at you, her hand coming up to wrap around yours. She leaned up and you bent down to meet her, your lips finding hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. “I’ve missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Wanda, so you’re feedback would be greatly appreciated :) I hope you like it, and next up is a Clint x Reader drabble :)


	5. Clint Barton x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple, soft moment between the reader and Clint based on a picture from Jeremy Renner’s instagram story.

You smirked to yourself as you looked down at Clint, a giddy kind of affection burning in your chest. He was snuggled up under one of your faux fur throws, a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. He had tugged the blanket up under his chin, his fist still balled up in the edge of it. His legs were spread to accomodate a snoozing Lucky, one leg bent up against the back of the sofa. The Labrador sighed in his sleep, chin resting on Clint’s thigh, and you ran a hand through the fur between his ears. 

“Stop staring at me, ‘m sleepin’.” Clint mumbled without opening his eyes, and you chuckled softly, shaking your head. The whole sofa had been converted into a nest-like jumble of blankets, and there was something so endearing about seeing a badass like Clint cuddled up with his dog. The two of them had been at the dog park for the last few hours, and obviously, they’d worn each other out. He lifted the corner of the blanket covering him. “C’mon.”

“I’m supposed to be going over the files SHIELD sent over,” you pointed out even as you toed off your shoes and climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you against his chest. You slid your arm over his stomach, squeezing him lightly as you settled into his embrace, head resting on his shoulder.

“No. Sleepin’.” Clint repeated, eyes still stubbornly closed. His fingers slid up over your hip, slipping under the hem of your shirt to stroke the bare skin of your waist. Lucky groaned as he curled up into a ball, and you took the opportunity to hook your leg over Clint’s thigh.

“I’m sure Steve will appreciate that excuse for not being prepared for the next mission.”

Clint groaned, turning his head to bury his nose in your hair. You felt his lips brush against the crown of your head as he spoke. “Don’t ruin this by bringing him up, Y/N.”

“My bad,” you said with a quiet breath of laughter. You gently knocked the baseball cap off of his head, arching your neck up to press a kiss to his cheek. “But I find it hard to believe you don’t dream of the guy.”

Clint mumbled something incoherent, ducking his head down to yours. He bumped his nose against yours a few times before finding your lips with his own. The kiss was soft; deep and lingering as his arm tightened around you possessively. You ran your hand over his chest and up to his cheek, tracing the curve of his cheekbone with your fingertips. He tugged you closer with a groan, encouraging you to swing a leg over his hips to straddle him under the blanket.

Lucky groaned in complaint as you jostled him, clambering off the couch to collapse petulantly on the dog bed in the corner instead. Clint broke the kiss as he did, pointing sympathetically after him. “Sorry, bud.”

You smiled, smoothing your fingers over his jawline. Clint turned back to you, meeting you in another sweet kiss. You broke way only when you felt him press his hips up into yours. You pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before settling back against him, head resting on his chest. “Nap first. Then files. Then we can have crazy sex.”

Clint rested his chin on the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you. You felt him clasp his hands together at the small of your back. He sighed heavily. “How about... nap first, then crazy sex  _while_ you go over the files?”

You scoffed a laugh, closing your eyes. “It’s officially under consideration, Agent Barton.”

Clint kissed the top of your head again. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think :) and if you have a drabble request of your own, please send it over to my ask box on tumblr. And I promise more full-length stories will be coming once I get my new laptop charger (as well as chapters for To Ashes).


	6. Steve Rogers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple little scene in which Steve comforts the reader...

You were suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of a knock on your bedroom door, looking up from where you’d been staring at the television with unfocused eyes. The door was hanging ajar — you must have left it open after returning to be with a glass of water — and Steve pushed it open, dressed in a tee shirt and sweats. You offered him a small, tired smile by way of greeting, pushing hair out of your eyes.

“Never took you for a Kardashians fan, Y/N.”

“Huh?” You glanced back to the TV in confusion; the last you’d noticed, you’d been watching an old rerun of some nineties sitcom. You offered him a shrug, finding the remote and hitting mute. “Nothing else on. What’re you doing up?”

“Training,” he said simply. “Why are you?”

You shrugged a shoulder, patting the mattress next to you. “Couldn’t sleep. Come watch, you might enjoy ‘keeping up’ with the newest generation of American iconography.”

Steve scoffed a laugh, shaking his head as he moved to sit beside you on the bed. You pulled the blankets back for him, shifting to curl into his side and sighing as you rested your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as you tugged the comforter back over his lap, bumping his cheek against the top of your head.

Between Steve’s displacement in time and your struggle to come to terms with your newly discovered abilities, the two of you had found an intimate, supportive kind of friendship. It had begun with the two of you winding down after missions together, introducing him to the wonders of modern technology and ordering every kind of takeout you could think of. Now, you didn’t even think about it, an even Tony had stopped making comments about the two of you. Although, you did still catch him rolling his eyes at the two of you.

“So, what’s wrong?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I think Khloe and Kourtney are mad at Kim for—“

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “I meant with you.”

You sighed. “I just... I can’t turn my brain off. Ever since that last Hydra base raid... It was just a lot to deal with.”

Steve’s hand found your thigh through the blanket an squeeze it reassuringly. “I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“You won’t always be there, Steve.”

“Yeah. I will.” He said softly, turning his head so his lips were pressed against your hair. “You really think I’m ever going to let something happen to you?”

Your lips curled in a small smile, and you leaned into his embrace. Steve’s hand moved almost tentatively from your thigh to cover your own hand, and though surprised, you turned your hand over, interlacing your fingers with his. “No.”

“Damn straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I know it’s short, but it’s my first time writing Steve, so I would love to know your thoughts :)


	7. Steve Rogers x Reader II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve decide to take a spur of the moment, late night drive to the beach.

A soft smile played on your features as you felt the crisp night air billow around your face through the open window, cooling against your skin. You settled back in your seat, ignoring the sounds of the surrounding city and its traffic in favor of the jazz playing from the car’s speakers, a low backing track to your night that you’d let him pick. You took a sip from the paper cup in your left hand, your right fingering idly at the straw. “Is there anything better than the salty-and-sweet combo that is a chocolate shake and takeout fries?”

Steve smiled from the driver’s seat, his eyes on the road ahead. “I’ll take your word for it.”

You dug into the paper bag beside you, holding out a couple of fries to him. “Want some?”

“I’m driving.”

You rolled your eyes, watching him smirk as he caught you out of the corner of his eye. “Just open up, Steve.”

Steve hummed a quiet laugh, and you saw his eyebrow twitch upward slightly before he did what you asked. Your fingertips brushed against his bottom lip as you popped the fries into his mouth, and after a moment, you touched your fingertips to your own lips, tasting the salt left behind. He glanced at you, sidelong, and you grinned back at him, cheeks warming. He shook his head in amusement, two fingers tapping a beat on the top of the steering wheel.

“You gonna tell me why it was so important we do this tonight?”

“You looked like you could use a break… get out of your head a little.” you explained with a shrug, tucking hair behind your ear. “Besides, when was the last time you actually went to the beach?”

He was quiet for a moment, his voice soft and almost surprised by his own realization. “Not since forty-one.”

“Well, there you go. It’ll be like your first time all over again.”

“At night?”

“Beach is always better at night.” you told him. “It’s… just wait ‘til we get there, okay? It’s… magical.”

Steve smiled, his face softening further, affectionate. It wasn’t so often anymore that you got to see him so relaxed, and when he raised his arm to wrap it around your shoulders, you leaned into his side without hesitation. “Magical, huh?”

You looked up at him through your lashes, your hand coming to rest on his thigh. “All the things we’ve seen, and you don’t believe in magic, Mr. Rogers?”

You felt his lips touch your hair, his voice a whisper. “More and more every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the energy of this one so much, I may turn it into a full length fic. Let me know what you think of it, or just if you think I should :)


End file.
